


•Headstrong And Our Hearts Gone• // Halsey// One shot.

by charlierobynnn



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlierobynnn/pseuds/charlierobynnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked at her lips, thinking about how much I wanted to be submissive to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	•Headstrong And Our Hearts Gone• // Halsey// One shot.

## •In Bloom•

A wave of confidence filled the room instantly, in strolled a young woman in her early twenties. Cropped blue hair, deep brown eyes and such beauty no one could deny. The petite woman made her way around friends, greeting them with a breath taking smile followed by wrapping her arms around them. I tried to hide my awkward fidgeting, quickly applying a little more perfume and popping some gum into my mouth.

"Hey Effie!" Ashley flung her arms around me. "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too." I smiled as my arms wrapped perfectly around Ashley's small frame. "I've been thinking about you." Our bodies still sunk into each others, it wasn't until someone called her from the kitchen we slowly broke apart. Her expression dimmed slightly as she turned to see who was calling her.

"I have been about you too." Ashley gave me a small, timid smile, gently brushing her fingers against mine, causing 

"I'll catch up with you later?" I bit my lip.

"Of course." She replied, winking at her before making her way to get a drink, swaying her hips in the most taunting way.

A few hours had passed, the flow of liquor had increased. The glass tables heavily decorated with all kinds of powder, plants and pills. I admired as the smoke of cigarettes and joints danced around with the moving bodies. 

Effie's eyes had hardly left Ashley's presence and Ashley definitely knew, her brown eyes searching for Effie's pale grey ones with a smile playing on her lips. They teased each other effortlessly, one always capturing the attention of the other in the smallest of ways. Ashley began to make her way over to Effie. Effie tried her best to retain her posture, she was nervous. What if Ashley thought she was being creepy? She was just so... _mesmerizing_. 

"You gonna undress me with your eyes all night?" Ashley asked, her hand placed perfectly on her hips. She was always so confident, I admired that more than I could give her credit for it. Settling herself next to me, her comment still causing me to flush an incredible shade of crimson and Ashley to giggle. She took the joint from my fingers and blowing the smoke dangerously close to my lips.

"You have a boyfriend." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Does it bother you?" She teased, I diverted my eyes to the floor.

"No." _A little_.

"Good.' She replied in a sharp tone. Causing me to look her in the eyes once again. She drove me fucking crazy. I looked at her lips, thinking about how much I wanted to be submissive to them. She took my hand and got up, I was hesitant to ask where we were going. She noticed my questioning look and smiled. 

"It's a surprise." She lead me upstairs, seeking refuge from everyone else in a walk in closet. 

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." I scoffed. She frowned slightly, unsure of what I was getting at. "Yes." I quickly blurted.

"Say what's on your mind." She traced her fingers across my jaw in a soft, slow motion. Causing my entire body to get pins and needles.

"Ever since.." I paused as her finger began flowing its way down my chest, she watched so carefully until she realised I had stopped. She motioned for me to go on. "Ever since we met I've known that we're.. Special. That the way we talk and laugh around each other is different than everybody else. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you, Ashley. And I think most people search their whole lives for what we have found."

She shook her head lightly. Smiling to herself, taking every word I'd just said in. She gazed into my eyes and taunt me with the galaxies that hid behind her mind. 

"You're not falling in love with me are you?" This time I felt like I could look in her eyes and see the meaning of every star in her galaxy.

 _Yes._ " ** _No_**."  I sneered, she smirked.

"It would be that bad, would it?"

" _No_." I replied in almost a whisper. _It's just hard_. She got up and I went to follow her, she shook her head and sat me down, reaching for the blindfold hanging from the door. She placed it over my eyes. She whispered for me to stay here before placing a soft kiss on my ear.

I sat for what seemed like eternity. My legs curled up against my body so my knees could be my head rest. My high was wearing off and I began to feel fatigue take over my body. I heard the door being opened slowly. _Finally_.

"Effie?" I heard a voice that was not Ashley's. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. _Surely not._ I lifted the blindfold to see Melanie stood innocently with her head cocked to the side. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I just, I was playing hide and seek.Have you seen Ashley?" 

"I think she left." She furrowed her brows, changing her expression to one of pity as I hung my head low. _I should've known better_. "Come on, let's go get a drink." She extended her hand whilst displaying the sweetest smile she could before leading me downstairs.  

"I think I'm just gonna head off." I said as I let go of her hand as we neared the front door and Melanie replied with a small 'hmph.' "I'll see you soon though, yeah?"

"Okay, please don't be sad." She brought me into a hug and brushed her thumb over my cheek lightly as we part.

"I'll try." I gave a quick smile as I almost bolt out of the door. Trying to swallow the tears back. _Do you trust me?_ Raced through my mind, plaguing my thoughts entirely along with the image of her looking at me so intently with such adoration. I came to a halt, reaching for my pack of cigarettes and placing one between my lips. I heard rapid footsteps behind me and I turned to see Ashley sprinting toward me it was then I continued walking at a fast pace.

"Wait!" She yelled. I replied with my middle finger, not bothering to turn around. "Effie!' She managed to catch up with me. I came to a dramatic halt this time, causing her to crash into me slightly. 

"What." I stared at her blankly, a few tears had escaped my eyes between the time I exit the house to now. I'd tried my best to wipe them away but by the look on her face I didn't do a good job.

"I'm sorry, Mark showed up, I tried to get away but-"

"Fuck Mark. And fuck you." I interrupted. Turning to begin walking again as the rain quickly began to pour. 

"Don't." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back with such force I almost fell straight on top of her. Instead she caught me in her arms. I was she vulnerable, she had three seconds before I had time to really think about this. _Please_. "Don't go." She whispered against my lips, continually taunting me with hers as she brushed them against mine every so often in an 'are we? Aren't we?' fashion. I placed my hand on her face gently, not caring about the torrential downpour between us. I brought her closer to me, bringing her body so it moulded with mine. I needed her. She needed me.

"Wait." I snapped out of my trance just as our lips were so close. "Come with me." She nodded with such force I was convinced her neck was going to snap and her head roll to my feet. I grabbed her hand and began running. She squealed in delight. We ran until we reached my VW Camper. I opened it up and began turning all the fairy lights decorated around on. 

 We both piled inside collapsing on the floor in a soaked heap. breathing heavily. Her fingers intwined with mine once more my heart suddenly picked up even more. I turned to face her. "What game were we going to play?" 

She bit her lip and smiled. "You have to be blindfolded again, I promise I won't go anywhere." I pulled a scarf from the bed, wrapping it around my eyes and letting her tie it at the back. "Is that too tight?" I shook my head and whispered no. I heard her rustling around, she gently moved me so I was laid on the bed and from what I could guess she was crawling up it to be with me. I had butterflies like crazy, tingling from excitement and nerves. I could feel her eyes on me, making me self conscious, I started fumbling around pulling my dress down she stopped me but said nothing.

My muscles tensed, eager to know what she was up to. A heat rushed across my skin as I felt her fingers run across my thigh in a gentle yet swift motion. I bit my lip hard as I tried not to thrust at her. I heard her chuckle slightly, loving this too much. I then felt her lips over my collar bones, marking her territory with every kiss. I let out a slight moan and quickly stopped myself. I could tell she was smiling by the feels of her lips travelling down my chest, to my stomach, to my-

I felt her tongue glide across my inner thigh, stopping just as I started shaking and moving onto the next one. 

"You're so easy to tease." I only whimpered in return as she grabbed the back of my head with light force being careful not to hurt me but for me to know she meant it. My heart picked up as she kissed me sending a sensation soaring through my body. The build up wasn't even half of the tease as our tongues danced like it was their last time to do so. Her soft lips on mine made me feel ten times the woman I already was. She was somehow liberating. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She whispered in between kisses as she gripped the side of my face. As if it pained her she had waited this long to feel the way she did. 

"Don't stop." I switched our positions so that I was on top on her, kissing every inch of her skin making sure I knew exactly how she was pieced together. as she undid my blindfold. Tearing it from my eyes I made sure she looked at me as I grazed my lips across her chest. She was squirming under my touch to get our clothes off, I didn't even think about stopping her. She shook with delight as I cupped one of her breasts, quickly looking up to make sure she was into it. She gave me a nod before I began teasing her nipple with my mouth, both breathing heavily as we began to explore each other's bodies. 

I kissed my way down her body once more, getting to the only thing we had yet to remove. I looked up at her, taking in all of her beauty. "Do you want to keep going?" I asked. Her body language screamed yes as she almost did. She nodded profusely, squirming once more as I took her underwear between my teeth and gliding them down her legs. 

"E-Effie! I-I!" She erupted with pleasure, squeezing the hand of mine she was holding as she bucked slightly against my mouth and fingers bringing her to a close. It was like she shattered into a million bursts of light. She lay almost lifeless for a few minutes, jolting every so often as her orgasm lingered. She tried to speak but her only form of communication was the " _Oh fuck_." She said unsteadily under her breath. 

I smirked as our eyes met once more. Her hair stuck up from the rapid motions of her fingers running through it. I laid next to her, she curled herself into my body and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"You are falling in love with me, aren't you?" She finally mustered.

I said nothing, only nod my head slightly.

"Good." She replied and after a few moments on silence she gently coaxed my face toward her. "I think I'm falling in love with you too." 


End file.
